Uh Oh
by tenkage onna
Summary: Allen and Jean have a little fun, that ends with Allen facing an infuriated father. And its all thanks to Timcanpy. AUish, OOCish, Allen/Jean Jan slight lime!


yes, random and prolly gonna get flamed. but i dont care (cheers) cause i wanna write this! (smilesmile)

warnings- limey-lemony scenes, shouta, shounen ai, OOC, AUish, language.  
inspiration- any way you'll choose to give it by the black ghosts and a video i saw on youtube.  
reason- cause i wanna! yup yup  
rating: M  
pairing: jean/allen/jean  
summary- allen and jean have a little fun, that ends with allen facing an infuriated father.  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be.

aaaaaaaaand read on. if you dare! flames accepted, just please be matureish about them?

xxxxx

"A-Allen! Not here...!" he cried, looking around nervously.

Allen rolled his eyes and pushed the younger boy to the wall, ignoring his protests. To say Jean was nervous was an understatement. He was being pressed against a wall, by a teenager who was probably sneaking out just to see him, just outside his bathroom. He had been just coming out, ready to go to bed and fall into a deep sleep. He didn't sleep much nowadays, due to his studying and the nightmares he had of Leo, but he found if he waited till he was to tired to possibly stay up he could sleep.

And Allen had come sneaking down the hall, looking around warily. Like a crook, he thought. The white haired teen's random visits weren't uncommon, he just found it a little scary to bump right into him when he was half awake. In the dark. In his pajamas. Usually Allen's visits meant a few things. One, a break from studying and the nightmares that plagued his sleep, two, a welcome distraction from the monotony of his life. And three...

A hand traveled up his pajama shirt, settling on a nipple and making him stiffen and gasp. Well, lets just say Allen made it easier to fall asleep by the time he left. But why, oh WHY did he hafta do this here?!

"A-Allen, lets go to my room. Not here." he said, looking around nervously. If the maids saw and told his father...

The older male drew back and frowned. It was a smart idea to go where people couldn't stumble upon them as easily, that was for sure. Sighing, he took Jean's hand and tugged him away from the wall. After a few minutes of wandering, Allen stopped and sighed before looking back at the brunette with a smile.

"Where was your room again?"

"...right down the hall from here. Sometimes I cant believe your an exorcist."

"How so?"

"You get lost so easily!"

When at last they found Jean's door, Allen would have cheered. But then, he didn't want to make a big deal out of this, lest his smaller "friend" make another comment. Pushing open the door, Jean found himself good friends with his wall again. He was surprised the thing wasn't dented by now, but then, Allen wasn't ever very rough with him, so he doubted the wall would suffer. Maybe. He hadn't ever looked at the thing- oh god, hand hand...

Squirming under the pleasuring hand, the boy let out a small whimper, arching up a little and exposed his throat. Allen leaned in and began to attack the boy's neck with soft kisses and nips, grinning against his skin at the whimpers. Jean pressed his hands hard against the wall as his breath quickened. Allen pulled away, and the brunette was about to complain before he was effectively cut off with a deep kiss, instantly drawing out another soft moan. Tongues mingled and battled for dominance, hands came up to tangle in hair, and Jean would have loved to go on forever if his air supply wasn't close to being completely diminished.

Pulling away from the older male's lips, Jean panted, trying to catch his breath. With the loss of the other's lips, Allen began to trail kisses down the boy's neck, nipping here and there. Raising a hand, the white haired teen undid the top buttons of Jean's night shirt and pushed the fabric aside, pleased with himself and the fresh patch of pale skin. Leaning forward, he began to suck and nibble gently at the brunette's collarbone, drawing moans from him.

"O-Oh god, Allen-kun..." he gasped, and Allen grinned against his skin.

He settled two hands on Jean's pants, and was about to tug them down when the soft sound of beating wings behind them caught his attention. Pausing, the white haired teen turned around slowly, reluctantly releasing the skin he had between his teethe. A flash of gold in the moonlight made him freeze, and he gaped. A few seconds later, Jean (noting the lack of pleasure) frowned.

"Allen, what-?" he froze, recognizing the gold metal anywhere.

Timcanpy.

Allen, realizing what this meant, quickly put his hands up to shield Timcanpy's view of their rather compromising position. "T-Timcanpy! What're you doing?!" he moved away to grab at the golem, who zipped out of his grasp quickly. He had a mission after all. Allen, who had fallen, quickly got up. "Don't record this!" he cried, realizing what the golem was looking at now. Allen himself was fully clothed, and only the bulge in his pants gave anything away.

Jean however was flushed, his clothes half off, is neck wet with small bruises, a bulge in his loose pj pants and his lips kiss swollen.

Fuck.

"TIMCANPY!!" Allen shrieked.

The view went fuzzy and then the picture switched off, leaving Allen to gape at the gold golem, the hologram now gone. Behind him stood an infuriated Russel, and Allen wondered if he could still make a run for it. His eyes were hidden, his mouth making a small triangle, the words "oh fuck..." running through his head quickly. The man smiled tightly.

"Allen, would you mind explaining what you were doing to my twelve year old son?" he asked in sweet voice, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

He stared. And stared. "U-Um...that is..." looking around quickly, Allen was overjoyed to realize the exit was just behind him.

"IGOTTAGONOWBYERUSSEL-SAN!"

As he ran off and down the hallways, in the distance he could still hear the words "ALLEN WALKER, GET THE HELL BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!!"

Needless to say, Allen didn't come out of his room for a few days.

xxxxxxx

TADA.

(looks around slowly) yeah...dont kill me plz XD;;


End file.
